What have I done
by Killermaverick
Summary: Sakura's coldheartedness has truly gotten to Naruto. Now Naruto is no longer himself. Now what will happen when Sakura's too late to appologize? Oneshot. Character death.


MS: Hey guys!! Here's my next story. Yet another Naruto tragedy. I'm just doin' this because i'm bored and got the idea for it. Anyway, enjoy!!!!

Zombies: Uuuuuuggggghhhhh...

MS: (sigh.) Even though I hate to admit it, and I REALLY hate to admit it, but ero-sennin, i'm afraid we'll have to join sides to defeat the zombies.

Jiraiya: I agree.

MS: Also, we'll get help from Vincent from FFVII, Sora from Kingdom Hearts, ( sighs) Jiraiya from Naruto, unfortunately, and Jill from Resident Evil.

Jiraiya: ( Blushes and drools.) Hey there, beautiful. Wanna go out sometimes?

Jill: PERVERT!!!!! ( Slaps Jiraiya)

Jiraiya: ( Cries chibi tears with slap mark while everyone else is just laughing, including the zombies.)

MS: Haha, (snickers.) Looks like Jiraiya got what was comin' to him!!!! Anyway, enjoy!!!!!

Zombies: Huh? Oh yeah, uuuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhhhh...

MS: Get ready, everyone!!!! ( I have Spartan Laser from Halo 3 THAT I read from Gameinformer, Vincent has his cerberus pistol, Sora got his Keyblade, Jiraiya summons toads and draws kunai, and Jill pulls out pistols.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was just walking around Konoha to the bridge. While he was walking, he was thinking of a way of getting Sakura was going to notice him. He tried so many ways already. He tried flowers, chocolates, asking out dates, teddy bears( got that idea from my sister and her boyfriend.), other stuffed animals, offering his ramen ( shocking, isn't it?), letting her win games and challenges, heck, he even tried dressing up as and acted like Sasuke, with no prevail. It seems that she just hated her teamate. He then got an idea. He was going to try to act his best in gettin her attention. Little did he know that this would be a big mistake.

As he was walking up to the bridge, he was thinking of the success rate of him winning Sakura, and facefaulted at the slim chance, but kept on going. When he was at the bridge, he was just waiting for his team, looking at the fish swim in the stream. "_ Maybe I can get Sakura a pet fish if this doesn't work._" Naruto thought. As he was looking into the sky, he was eager to try his idea. About an hour later, he saw the others heading toward him.

" Uh, hi Sakura. How you doin'?" Naruto asked, smiling. Sakura sighed. " Naruto, what are you up to now?" " Uh, nothin, just asking how you were doin'." Sakura looked at him funny. " Yeah right." Naruto then walked up to her. " Uh, Sakura, you want to do something later?" Naruto asked, a bit nervous for the answer. Sakura, however, got irritated. " Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not gonna go out with you!!! Are you that stupid?! I bet your head is even more empty than a coconut!!" Naruto then looked down. " Sakura..."

Kakashi then came up. " Well, team, time to start today's missions." Naruto then sighed, and went ahead with the missions. " _Maybe I can get to her after the missions._"

( Later that day.)

The day was finally coming to a close. The missions involved shopping, getting cats out of trees, doing errands, and other D-rank missions. It was now about 8:00, meaning it was sunset. Now Naruto was going to make his move. " Uh, Sakura, would you like to go get some ramen?" Naruto asked, a bit desperately. "_ PleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesayYES!!!!!!!_"

At this Sakura finally lost it. " That's it Naruto. For all this time while we were a team, all you've been trying to do is flirt with me!!! It's annoying and stupid, I mean you don't get it through your thick skull!!! You are a mindless bonehead and very annoying!!! You need to learn to let things go and flirt with another unlucky girl besides me!!! I mean, i'ts always me, oh gosh, why is it always me?! Can't it be someone else?! I must really be unlucky to be stuck with you!!! And for the last time, i'm stuck with Sasuke, and always will be you bonehead!!! Don't you dare try anything that involves hurting Sasuke, or anything that involves you flirting with me!!! Just LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto was now getting ready to breakdown. " B-but Sakur---" He didn't get to finish because Sakura slapped him across the face. " Shut up you mindless idiot!!! I actually have an idea, go and die so you can leave me and everyone else alone!!! Nobody loves you!! You're hated, annoying, and freakin' persistent!!!! JUST QUIT IT!!!!!!" She then added a punch to his face. When she looked at Naruto, she saw something that greatly saddened her.

She saw Naruto, letting streams of tears fall off of his face with a look of true sorrow. " Well fine!!! After all this time of trying to be your friend and trying to help you out, this is what I get." Naruto then ran away sobbing. Sakura just stood there, shocked at the sight. " What have I done..." Sakura was now at the virge of tears while Sasuke and Kakashi were just staring, shocked. Kakashi then got out of his shocked phase. " Well, how about we go ahead and go home for the moment? We'll settle things tomorrrow." The three then left. While Sakura was head home, she only had one thought. " _Naruto, i'm sorry._"

( The next day.)

Sasuke and Sakura were at the bridge by themselves. While Sasuke was still in a bit of shock from the other day, Sakura was deeply saddend by what she did. Also, they noticed that Naruto wasn't there. This worried them because he would usually be there first. Just then, Kakashi showed up, which increased their concern. " Uh, where's Naruto?" Before anyone could answer, Naruto came up from the direction of his house. However, he didn't seem like his normal self. Instead of being loud, obnoxious, happy, and carefree, they only saw sadness, sorrow, and lost hope across his face.

" Sorry i'm late." He then layed on the bars of the bridge. " What took ya, dobe?" Sasuke asked in a joking way. Naruto just stayed silent for a few seconds. " Just didn't see the point of coming early." Sakura then walked up to him a bit. " Listen, Naruto, about yesterday---" Before she could finish, Naruto interrupted. " Shut it. I know you hate me and that you want me dead. Well, i'd just be fine if a kunai just came and stabbed me in the heart. It wouldn't matter." They were shocked at this. At what Naruto said. This wasn't anything like him.

" Naruto, what's up with you?" Kakashi asked, slightly on the verge of panic that his student might do something he'll soon regret. Naruto didn't look at them. " I don't see why you care about me." Kakashi then glared at Sakura, who, in turn, bowed her head. " Let's just get the missions over with." Naruto said with the same coldness. " Uh, right." Kakashi then told the missions to the genin, and they went to accomplish them.

( Later that day.)

They were just around the bridge after a day of missions. Sakura was still thinking about what she did to Naruto. " _What have I done?! Naruto's a wreck now!!! Oh, Naruto, i'm so sorry!!!_" Naruto then went home while the others just stood there, concerned for the hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja they once knew. Also, from a distance, they were being watched from a certain timid brunette. "_ Oh, Naruto..._" Hinata thought as she saw what Naruto became. She then disappeared.

( 2 days later.)

Naruto was still cold and emotionless ever since what happened 3 days ago. As the others were worried, Hinata was growing a grudge towards Sakura for hurting Naruto like that. Naruto changed quite a bit. He acted differently. He stopped flirting with Sakura. He stopped visiting Ichiraku's. He only cared what happened at the end of the mission. In other words, he completely changed.

As Sakura was walking towards Ino's place, she ran into Hinata. " Hey Hinata." Hinata just gave a cold stare and ignored the pink-haired kunoichi. " Uh, Hinata?" Hinata continued to ignore her. She then figured it out. " Hinata, i'm sorry for what i've done. I really want to try and make things better. I----" " You'll what? Hurt Naruto further? Sakura, to tell the truth, you're completely heartless sometimes." Hinata then walked away. Sakura kept on staring into the ground until she finally went home.

( 5 days later.)

The team was now worried. Naruto was now missing. He wasn't seen for a while now. Also, wherever Sakura went, she was ignored by her friends. " That's it, i'm going to go to Naruto's house and apologize like I should have when I made the mistake." However, as she was walking, she heard an adult's voice. " Everyone, come see us kill the demon vessel, the monster of Konoha, the murderer of our loved ones. That's right, i'm talking about Naruto Uzumaki!!"

This caught Sakura's attention. She ran to the plaza and was in total shock. There, in the middle of the plaza, was Naruto bleeding and tied to a post. He was still emotionless from the beginning. " Alright folks, watch as I end this miserable soul's misery!!" Before the guy was about to stab Naruto, he heard many shouts. " Stop!!!" The voices came from teams 7-10, team gai, their senseis, and Tsunade. However, they were too late.

As Naruto took one last look at his friends, he had one thing to say. " I still love you, even though you don't love me." he then fell lifelessfrom the untied ropes. They ran to Naruto as Tsunade beat the crap out of the guy and went to him as well. They were wailing over his death, regretting the times they ignored him. The times they hurt him. The times he felt unloved by them.

( 2 days later.)

Naruto's funeral took place. Each person went to his grave to pay their respects. Iruka saying he loved Naruto like a son, Konohameru crying his eyes out over his ' older brother', Tsunade hovering over the grave, weeping, Jiraiya just standing there, apollogizing for all the times he abused Naruto of his money and for looking down on him, Hinata confessing her love, Kakashi shedding a tear for losing yet again another comrade, and everyone else from the teams and senseis, also including the sand siblings and Inari and his relatives.

It was finally Sakura's turn. " Naruto, i'm very sorry for what i've done. I was wrong about you. You are loved by several people, you also are a good person in your heart. I was too selfish and cruel to realize that. I'm truly sorry and truly love you like a brother. I don't deserve your forgiveness, and don't deserve anyone's forgiveness for that matter. You truly were Konoha's best ninja, considering your teamates before yourself. Finally, i'm sorry for making you feel unloved and hated in the world." Before Sakura left, she said one final thing. " Rest in peace, Naruto. Rest in peace."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: ( sniff.) Man, that was so sad.

Vincent: ( bowing head.)

Sora: ( shedding tears.)

Jill: ( Crying.)

Jiraiya: ( Letting out waterworks.)

Zombies: ( Shedding so many tears they could make a river.)

MS: Alright, let's fight these scumbags, for Naruto!!!!!!

All: YEAH!!!!!!!

( five minutes later.)

MS: Well, we got all the zombies. Too bad none of them got Jiraiya. Anyway...

All: R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
